


Only Human

by GonewithFantasy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Sex, Good Friend Jaskier | Dandelion, Horny Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier doesn't judge, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsters, Understanding Jaskier | Dandelion, Voyeurism, ashamed Geralt of Rivia, but he has urges, but with a fantasy beast, he's not proud of it okay, yes even the monster gave its consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Geralt has gone on a hunt, but Jaskier has a weird feeling about it, so he decides to go after him. When he finds the witcher, he's greeted by a rather unexpected sight. (Just take a look at the tags ;) )
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Geralt and Jaskier don't share an intimate relationship because Geralt still has his gruff witcher walls up (and because it felt more fun to me that way xD). It's basically their Netflix-relationship, just without Geralt being so mean to Jaskier.

Geralt had gone on many hunts since Jaskier had known the witcher. Of course he had, it was his profession, the thing he'd been made for. This time, it was different though. Jaskier couldn't quite explain it, but he had a distinct feeling that something was just off.

Geralt must've taken on the contract when Jaskier hadn't been around and when the bard had asked him about what kind of beast he'd been payed to slay this time, Geralt had just mumbled something unintelligible.

Jaskier hadn't thought anything of it at first. About an hour after Geralt had left, however, he felt a strange tug in gut. _Shit. What if Geralt deliberately hadn't told him what kind of beast it was because it was so dangerous that Jaskier wouldn't have let him go by himself if he'd known about it? And hadn't there been something strange about the look on Geralt's face when he'd left the inn?_

Suddenly Jaskier's mind showed him images of the witcher, injured, bleeding, fighting the beast with the last of his strength, probably still able to deliver the fatal blow if only someone else would be there to distract it for a second.

Jaskier instantly grabbed the bag of healing potions and bandages. Then he reached for his coat, putting it on as he ran down the stairs of the inn. The woods east of the village. That much Geralt had told him. They had an agreement that Geralt always had to tell the bard where he would go in case he really would get injured and wouldn't be able to return on his own after a hunt. The agreement also entailed that Jaskier would wait at least half a day and that he wouldn't go after him on his own.

Half a day. Jaskier absolutely didn't want to imagine what could happen to an injured, bleeding man lying somewhere in the middle of the woods with no one to protect him for half a day. The scenario his mind was showing him began to change. Geralt had managed to slay the beast despite his injuries, only to be killed by a pack of wolves afterwards. What a terrible death for a witcher. No, he just couldn't let this happen.

As for the not going alone part, Jaskier had seen people's reactions towards witchers enough times to know that asking them for help would simply be a waste of time. He couldn't even hold it against them. Volunteering to risk facing a beast that even the hired witcher hadn't been able to kill, only to find said witcher's mauled corpse...not too appealing. Jaskier gulped. _No,_ he stopped his own thoughts. _No more thinking about mauled corpses._

When Jaskier was almost out the inn's door, he stopped and spun around. Shit. He should probably at least take a knife with him so he could defend himself. The bard ran back up the stairs to their room, almost tripping over his own feet. When he had made it to the inn's door for the second time, he was panting. Great. Like his body was making a point of showing him his odds at helping to defend the injured witcher. As if he'd been under any kind of illusion before.  
  
Jaskier looked up at the sun, then he quickly turned east. He didn't even notice all the muddy puddles and horse droppings he managed to step in on his way. But who cared about expensive leather boots anyways when their friend's life was on the line?

  
  
Soon he reached the edge of the woods. He took a few more steps, then he stopped, straining his ears. At first, he couldn't make out anything unusual, just some chirping birds and the wind gently rustling through the trees. But then...yes, there, very faintly. He could hear something breathe in the distance. Something large. _Shitshitshit._ If it was still breathing it meant that... Jaskier didn't like to think about what it meant.  
  
He hurried closer, hiding behind the trees. And then he could see it. It was larger than a wolf but smaller than a horse and it had four legs. He couldn't make out any details and frankly, he didn't care. All he cared about was Geralt.  
  
Jaskier held his breath and sprinted over to a large oaktree. He peaked around it, frantically searching for any sign of the witcher.  
When he found him, his heart skipped a beat. Or two. Geralt was on all fours, trapped under the beast, he could barely see him from where he was standing.  
Jaskier dropped the bag containing the healing potions and drew his knife.  
  
For a second, Jaskier felt incredibly relieved. His witcher was alive. However, the emotion was short-lived as Jaskier could see that Geralt wasn't making any attempts to turn around and fight the beast. Where was his silver sword anyways? Probably lost at some point during the fight.  
  
Jaskier forced himself to take a closer look, trying to figure out where Geralt was hurt. Suddenly the beast made some kind of movement and there was a wet sound. Dammit, Geralt was probably bleeding. The witcher groaned but Jaskier couldn't make out where the beast was hurting him, as its mouth wasn't touching Geralt's body, neither were its claws...wait, it didn't even have claws, just some kind of toes, Jaskier noticed. He let his gaze travel over the beast's body, desperately looking for a weak spot where he could stab it with his knife. Jaskier was surprised to find that its body was simply covered with short chestnut-brown fur.

Beneath the fur he could see its strained muscles. At that moment, the beast started moving again, this time there was actually some kind of rhythm to it and...Jaskier realized that the beast was thrusting its hips. And suddenly it hit him: The beast was trying to mate Geralt.

A long, deep moan erupted from the witcher's lips. _No,_ Jaskier corrected himself, _it wasn't trying to mate him_...it _was_ mating him.

Just then, he became aware that Geralt was wearing absolutely nothing but his boots. His clothes had probably been ripped off during the fight. Shit, that meant the beast was probably having really sharp teeth. And Geralt was terribly close to them, which was probably why he was holding so still...

The bard watched in horror as the beast kept thrusting its hips. He knew that creating a simple diversion wouldn't suffice in this case. He would have to attack it. _Hang in there Geralt, just a little longer,_ he thought. His eyes found the witcher's face. Even though he was sure to find nothing but pain there, he just couldn't help it.

Jaskier gasped as he saw not pain but...bliss?! At first he thought his mind was tricking him, but then he noticed the way Geralt was digging his hands in the dirty ground, steadying himself. Instead of trying to escape the beast's thrusts, he was pressing _back_ against them.

Jaskier dropped the knife he was holding and it almost pierced his right boot, but he barely noticed it.

The beast was making some sort of huffing noise while the witcher started moaning again. His moans sounded like they were coming from the very bottom of his chest, deep and guttural. It was almost like all of the witcher's emotional energy, usually carefully locked away at some hidden place inside of him, broke through, pouring out of him, wave after wave until there would be nothing left but calm and peace. Jaskier couldn't help but think that there was something wholesome about the sight.

Seeing that beast mount Geralt should have felt wrong and to some extent it did, but when Jaskier looked at the witcher's face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, and listened to him screaming his pleasure out into the world, even allowing himself to _whimper_...Jaskier just knew that it was right. Geralt needed this.

Suddenly Jaskier had to keep himself from talking to the witcher, from telling him that it was alright to give himself over like this while moaning along with him. He wanted to praise him, to hold him while he was being so vulnerable. Yet he knew that this wasn't the time. So he stayed hidden.

Soon the beast's hips started thrusting faster and faster and Geralt seemed to welcome it. He even spread his legs a little wider to give the beast better excess as the beast spread it's two black leathery wings to keep its balance. Huh, Jaskier hadn't even noticed it had wings. How could someone miss that? Alright, looking back at the two of them and what they were _doing_ , Jaskier actually did understand why his focus hadn't been on the wings.

The beast's thrusts became harder and Geralt moaned loudly with each trust, not even trying to keep his voice down. He even met each thrust with one of his own until the beast wrapped one of its front paws around him to keep him in place, the angle of its paw reminding Jaskier of a dog mating a bitch in heat.

Jaskier could see the change from Geralt meeting its thrusts to just giving himself completely over the the beast. The beast seemed to sense it as well, as it thrusted even faster. The sounds Geralt was making pitched a few notes higher, and they were so full of pleasure that listening to them made Jaskier hard. _Nonono,_ he was absolutely _not_ imagining how _he_ would coax these sounds out of the witcher...Jaskier stifled a moan.

Geralt's groans became louder and louder as the beast hammered into him until he came with a roar. At first, Jaskier thought the witcher was pissing, but his body was just expelling an obscenely large amount of cum on the leaves underneath him. Jaskier's cock jumped and for a second, he was really close to spilling inside his own pants.

The beast had gone rigid as well and Jaskier listened to what was probably the first beast orgasm sound he'd ever heard in his life. To his surprise, he felt a second throb of almost-release and he clenched his jaw. This simply had _not_ happened. That first throb? Yes, the witcher was an attractive man. But that second one? Nope, absolutely not...

For a few seconds, all three of them were panting. Then the beast pulled out, spread its wings and just flew away without looking back even once. _Huh._

The witcher shuddered with little aftershocks and Jaskier knew that it was time to retreat. He took a step back so that he would be hidden behind a beech. Unfortunately, he stepped on a try twig and it snapped with an incredibly loud noise. _Shit._

"Who's there? I'm not gonna ask twice!" Geralt called. His voice was sharp but Jaskier could hear a hint of the post-orgasm haziness in it.

Jaskier knew the witcher didn't make empty threats, so he quickly stepped out from behind the tree. Geralt's eyes went wide and Jaskier could see his body relax (because he realized it was just Jaskier) and then tense again (because he realized that it was _Jaskier_ ).

They stared at each other for a long second. "It ambushed me," Geralt grunted before Jaskier could say anything. The bard realized that even Geralt's grunting lacked its usual gruffness, there was still something utterly relaxed lingering in the background.

 _Don't laugh,_ _Jaskier,_ Jaskier thought to himself, _whatever you're gonna do, don't laugh._

Suddenly, Jaskier saw where Geralt had left his silver sword. It was lying about fifty feet away from him, right next to his neatly folded clothes and a vial of oil that obviously hadn't been applied to the sword's blade (but somewhere else, damn, Jaskier knew where.) _Don't laugh,_ he reminded himself. There was also another vial next to the one containing the oil. Its shape was different, it looked like...yep, this was one of the vials Geralt used for lures and beast pheromones.

Geralt had followed Jaskier's gaze and when the bard met his eyes again, he quickly looked away and kicked a pebble with his boot. Jaskier realized that this probably had to be the closest a witcher could get to blushing.

When Geralt glanced at him again, there was something pleading in his eyes. Jaskier's heart tightened. He realized that Geralt was afraid of being rejected by him after this. Probabaly afraid that Jaskier might be disgusted by what he'd just witnessed and would never look at him the same way ever again. He could already see the expression of self-loathing creep onto the witcher's face.

Jaskier quickly turned his back on the folded clothes. Then he looked at Geralt, giving him a warm smile. "Don't worry, you'll get to slay it next time," he replied innocently. "The most important thing is that you're alive, you know, I was so worried about you," he rambled on as he started walking away, giving Geralt time to dash over to where he'd left his clothes.

Soon Geralt was at his side, fully dressed and carrying the silver sword on his back. Jaskier casually picked up the bag containing bandages and Geralt's healing potions. The witcher obviously hadn't needed them. Jaskier had to turn his head away to hide his grin. _Dammit, you will not laugh about this,_ the bard reminded himself _, at least not as long as he's around._

They had almost made it out of the woods when Geralt stopped and openly met the bard's gaze. "Thank you, Jaskier. Do you...think different of me now?" His words could still be understood as referring to him failing to slay the beast and thanking Jaskier for making sure he was alright.

"No," Jaskier replied. Just then he realized that he'd probably discovered the reason why Geralt would often be able to resist paying for a wench, allowing both him and Jaskier to spend the night at an inn with a good supper and a warm bed to sleep in.

The bard smiled. "In fact, I'm relieved. It proves that you're only human."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me really happy! <3
> 
> PS: I guess "It ambushed me" is a witcher's way of saying "I fell on it" xD


End file.
